It's A Secret
by xiRose
Summary: Set just as VoDT is ending. Eustace catches a scene between Edmund & Lucy just as they're about to leave Narnia. Will he tell? Will Eustace keep the forbidden love a secret? Better then it sounds. I hope. Incest. Edmund/Lucy. Don't like, don't read.


Okay. So this was given as an idea from one of my reviewers. And suddenly, earlier tonight, I got the idea for it. I wrote it quickly, and so it might not be good. Plus I'm rather tired and I started this at 2am and only finished at 4am. So there might be a few spelling errors here and there. Just to make it clear, I have different ages for this. Edmund is fifteen, Lucy is fourteen, and Eustace is thirteen.

Also I know I can't write as Eustace to save my life. Edmund P. Lucy P. Eustace © C.S. Lewis. May he rest in piece even if he's rolling around at the thought of this story.

Also, this will be a chapter story. I'd like to see how far I can get this. Reviews would be lovely! :)

* * *

**Chapter one.**

**Oops.**

It wasn't like he had meant to see it. Eustace was simply going to tell his two cousins that Aslan told him that it was ready to go. Eustace knew it bothered Lucy, for she had grown closest to Narnia. Eustace turned the corner, ready to clear his throat when he saw a forbid sight.

Edmund had his arms tightly around Lucy's small body; he was muttering things to her that Eustace did not catch. Eustace was ready to clear his throat when Edmund gently gripped Lucy's chin and brought her face close to his kissing her on the lips. Eustace eyes widen at the scene that formed in front of him. Lucy's hands gripped Edmund's shirt tightly, as if begging him to come closer without using words.

This is wrong, Eustace had thought. This is very wrong, they're siblings!

The two hadn't noticed Eustace until the kiss was broken and he was standing right behind Lucy. His face was sickly pale as he stared at them.

"Eustace!" Lucy let out in shock. Her cheeks flamed to a crimson color, her blue-gray orbs flickering over to Edmund's face. His expression unreadable, Lucy made a quiet coughing noise and dropped her gaze to the earthy floor, her hand gripped Edmund's hand tightly. "No one was suppose to see that," she murmured faintly, pushing the back of her palm against her cheeks to remove the tear stains.

"But…you're siblings!" Eustace stated angrily, pointing at the two. "Siblings! What would Helen think?" Confusion flickered on Lucy's face for a moment before she remembered her mother's name. Fear lit her eyes like fire to a stick covered in oil. "E-Eustace you mustn't tell her!" She whimpered, the tears coming again. "You mustn't! Terrible things would happen!" Her free hand reached out toward him, he backed up once, Lucy dropped her hand in mid-air.

Lucy's eyes focused on Edmund again; slowly she chewed on her lower lip. "Eddy…What are we going to do?" She whispered, fear coating her voice. "If mother finds out…I don't even want to think about it!" Her voice shook as she leaned against Edmund for support. With a deep breath, Edmund stared hard at Eustace. "You won't tell anyone what you say, Eustace."

"And who says I wouldn't?" His voice mocked, the old Eustace slightly poking through. Edmund's grip dropped from around Lucy's small frame so he could take a step toward Eustace. "I may not be who I once was, but my sword could sure silence you." Edmund's hand gripped his sword tightly, Lucy let out a tiny gasp between a scream and a squeak. Quickly her hands found themselves tightly around his arm, tugging at it. "But you really wouldn't, right?"

His expression softened at Lucy's touch, muttering words underneath his breath he took a step back. Eustace looked between the two, scowling. "So then…have you guys…you know, done that?" Lucy's expression twisted into confusion.

"Done what—"

"—NO!" Edmund cut Lucy off, fuming at Eustace. "What are we going to do with you, Eustace?" For once Edmund's cheeks were flushed a rosy pink. Lucy's eyes drifted up to look at Edmund's face. "Done what? What have we done?" She piped, pouting at him.

"Nothing, Lulu." He couldn't look at her, not when he was embarrassed by Eustace's question. Eustace couldn't help but snicker at his older cousin, with a slight smirk, he turned to Lucy, "Well you see little Lucy, when the birds and the bees get together—" He was cut off when Edmund's arm went tightly around his neck, bringing him into a headlock. "Don't. You. Dare. Finish. That!" Looking over at Lu, he grinned slightly at her before dragging Eustace with him. "Come on Eustace! Let's go!"

Frowning, Lucy stood there, watching the two boys leave. "But…" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "…We…we don't own birds! And I thought bee's made honey!" She shouted, following the two quickly.

Good-byes and farewells were quick with Aslan he gave him kisses on the forehead, they walked and before they knew it, the three stood inside the room which belonged to Lucy for the time being. Lucy fearing that she was going to break down crying quickly shoved the two boys out of her room.

Her hands forced at their backs as she pushed them out. "I must… change." Her voice choked before she slammed the door shut behind them. Her breathing came out in gasps as she locked the door quickly; her fingers shaking as she finally turned the lock. With a quiet cry she rested her back against the door, slowly sliding down the door.

Her arms shakily went around her knees, pulling them closer to her small body, with a muted cry; she began to cry her eyes out onto her knees. A small hole formed inside her as the pain of being away from Narnia over powered her.


End file.
